


Just One Shot

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John and Sherlock discover their paths crossed long before they met in St. Bart's lab.





	Just One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: sweater/jumper.
> 
> Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

Sherlock’s childhood bedroom needed renovation. He and John worked to clear it. 

“Sherlock? What’s with this old jumper?” John pulled out a child’s sleeveless jumper.

Sherlock touched the jumper and frowned. He then looked at John having realized something and smiled widely as he caressed the material in John’s hand.

“It belonged to a non-relative back then who was nice to me, who didn’t want anything in return.”

John raised a brow. “Really? Who?”

> Sherlock had locked himself in a bathroom stall. He had shown up an older boy who didn’t like it and got hit. Hard. Another boy came to his rescue and trounced the bully with one good hit. Sherlock ran and hid without seeing his rescuer’s face.
> 
> “You ‘kay?” the boy who fought came in.
> 
> “What do you care?” Sherlock sniffled.
> 
> “Don’t like bullies.”
> 
> Sherlock explained his bloody nose ruined his school jumper. He was going to be in trouble. Material landed on his head. The boy gave his jumper, then left. Mummy hadn’t noticed, and Sherlock kept the jumper.

“I was seven, crying in the bathroom stall at Sam's Soda Shoppe.” Sherlock answered and waited.

John looked at the JW written on the jumper label, then to his husband and remembered.

“That was you?!” John’s mouth gaped.

“Even then, just one good shot to rescue me, babe.”


End file.
